Love is an Open Door
"Love is an Open Door" is a romantic duet in the film, Frozen, sung by Anna and Hans. Summary The song is performed after Anna explains her loneliness by being shut out from Elsa for years, with Hans promising to never shut Anna out. They ask to marry in the end. Lyrics Film version= ''Anna: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?'' ''Hans: I love crazy!'' Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you Hans: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like... I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue Anna: But with you... Hans: But with you I found my place Anna: I see your face Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before Love is an open door Love is an open door Love is an open door Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Both: Love is an open door... Hans: I mean it's crazy Anna: What? Hans: We finish each other's— Anna: Sandwiches! ''Hans: That's what I was gonna say!'' Anna: I've never met someone Both: Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synch-ro-ni-zation Can have but one explanation: Hans: You- Anna: And I- Hans: Were- Anna: Just- Both: Meant to be! Anna: Say goodbye... Hans: Say goodbye... Both: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore Love is an open door Love is an open door Life can be so much more Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Both: Love is an open door... ''Hans: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?'' ''Anna: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!'' |-|Musical version= ''Anna: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?'' ''Hans: I love crazy!'' Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you Hans: I was thinking the same thing. 'Cause like... I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue Anna: But with you... Hans: But with you I found my place Anna: I see your face Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before Love is an open door Love is an open door Love is an open door Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Both: Love is an open door... Hans: I mean it's crazy Anna: What? Hans: We finish each other's— Anna: Sandwiches! ''Hans: That's what I was gonna say!'' Anna: I've never met someone Both: Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synch-ro-ni-zation Can have but one explanation: Hans: You- Anna: And I- Hans: Were- Anna: Just- Both: Meant to be! Anna: Say goodbye... Hans: Say goodbye... Both: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore Love is an open door Love is an open door Life can be so much more Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Both: Love is an open break ''Hans: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?'' ''Anna: Can I say something crazier? Yes!'' Both: Love is an open door Love is an open door Life can be so much more Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Love is an open... Anna: Love is an open... Both: Door! Trivia *As Hans's villain song, the song's lyrics subtly allude to his true motives; however they are only truly clear in hindsight: **"I've been searching my whole life to find my own place" represents his desire to conquer Arendelle, helped by the fact that he gestures towards the kingdom as he sings the line. **"But with you, I've found my place / And it's nothing like I've ever known before" reflects how he is using Anna to claim Arendelle as his own, and his pleasure of having a kingdom for himself. ***"I see your face," Anna's counterpoint to "I've found my place," hints at how she only sees his front, but not his true persona. **The titular refrain acts as a double meaning: while they both believe that love is an open door, the door's purpose is different between them. Anna sees their romantic "connection" as a gateway for her to escape her former life; Hans instead sees it as an opportunity to conquer Arendelle. **Hans looks bewildered during the "We finish each other's sandwiches" exchange before quickly saying, "That's what I was gonna say!" The expression hints that he is tailoring himself to fit Anna's personality and to put himself further in line with his plan. **While singing, "You and I were just meant to be," Hans sings, "You..." while Anna finishes with, "...and I," with both pronouns referring to her. Through this clever use of pronouns, the exchange conveys that Anna is the only one who is really in love, with Hans pretending to reciprocate her feelings in order to facilitate his goals. **"Say goodbye to the pain of the past / We don't have to feel it anymore" not only represents how Anna is happy to leave her past behind, it also represents how Hans is using his scheme to rid himself of the humiliation he suffered with his older brothers. ***Foreign language dubs, however, have altered lyrics. For instance, the Japanese version's lyrics seem to cleverly hide Hans' intentions, and sound more like a typical Disney love song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aj0QMbCtZ20 Several alterations to the lyrics exist; for instance, the "We finish each other's sandwiches" exchange has Hans ask Anna what she likes and her response is sandwiches, which Hans says in surprise, "That's the same as me!" The European French version also reworks several lyrics as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyv4yK556B0 **When Hans and Anna dance in the 'spotlight', their movements are not actually centered, and indeed Hans is always slightly behind Anna in his movements and as he sings, as if trying to keep up his act with her. Even the heart-shape they make at the end has Anna making the symbol first with Hans following her motions. **In several scenes, Hans doesn't match Anna's movements, as if he's struggling to keep up. For example, when they dance like robots on the clock tower, Anna is moving slightly faster than Hans. On the bridge and at the waterfall, Hans is shown trying to catch up with her. And when they climb onto the roof before the "sandwiches" exchange, Anna climbs onto the roof first with Hans following. *This song also introduces the audience to the constant use of doors as a metaphor in the film. This doubles as a villain song, for it is later revealed that Hans' love for Anna was not real love, and that he was only using her as a tool to marry into the throne, though the audience does not know this yet. *"Love is an Open Door" is the third hero and villain duet in a Disney animated film, with the first being "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" from Pinocchio, and the second being "Out There" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. **This is also the first hero and villain duet to be a love song. *In Disney's Frozen on Ice, the song is sung just after Anna meets Hans. It is also slightly altered, since the final refrain in the end is replaced by two more refrains. Hans also does not propose to Anna in this version of the song, and instead proposes during the coronation party. **In Frozen: The Broadway Musical, the song is extended, adding a dance sequence right where the original would end with Hans and Anna interacting with each other. A slightly extended reprise of the second chorus then occurs after Hans proposes to Anna. *In Frozen: Live at the Hyperion, the song is sung at the ballroom, with the rest of the guests singing along. The final refrain is replaced by a dance break, followed by a reprise of "Say goodbye to the pain of the past" before the finale. **A reprise of the song is also included as the finale of the show, while an instrumental cover occurs during bows. **Similarly, Frozen: The Broadway Musical includes an instrumental of the song after the bows. *In ''Once Upon a Time'','' Anna briefly references this song when she yells, "And I sang with you!" to Hans. *While the "We finish each other's sandwiches" exchange may seem like an ''Arrested Development reference, it was merely written because Kristen Anderson-Lopez was eating a sandwich at the time and had never seen the show. It wasn't until Robert Lopez's brother pointed out the connection that the two realized that audiences might hear the line as one. The Lopezes also tried pitching alternative lines, but ultimately, the "We finish each other's sandwiches" exchange remained. *The lyric "We finish each other's sandwiches" is referenced on the shirt of Anna's casual clothes in Ralph Breaks the Internet with the words "Finish each other's" written on artwork of a sandwich. *The phrase "finish each other's sandwiches" was also used in ''The Simpsons ''episode "Don't Fear the Roofer". References de:Liebe_öffnet_Tür'n es:Love is an Open Door fi:Ovi nyt auki on fr:L'amour est un cadeau it:La mia occasione ja:とびら開けて nl:Liefde geeft ons ruim baan pl:Miłość stanęła w drzwiach pt-br:Love is an Open Door Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Frozen songs Category:Romance songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Dreams!